Kage Scroll
by Kyuubi-Naruto19
Summary: What if Mizuki Had Naruto steal the scroll before the Genin exam?, what if Naruto uncovered a new summon?, and what if he wasn't deadlast? NOT YAOI Naruto X GIRLS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be one a different team.

The great beast, Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the tailed beasts, laid siege to The Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konoha), why was not known, but when it came, the monstrous fox was a force of nature, with each swing of it's tails, mountains fell the sea rose, and the very air seemed slave to it's will. 'Twas all in vain that the village ninja tried to force the beast to hult it's advance, no matter the jutsu, no matter the plan, nothing worked, the fox raged, swatting the ninja like ants. Hope for victory seemed dim, but all was not lost for in the darkest hour of the battle, the savior of konoha arrived riding a great battle frog as thou a mighty steed. Hope seemed restored, but it was short lived, The savior, a man called the Yellow Flash of Konoha, who was the Yondaime Hokage, died using a forbidden sealing jutsu to call upon the Death god (Shinigami) to seal the fox's soul and power away in the navel of a new born child. It was in his last moments of life he made a last wish to the man, who was known as the Sandaime Hokage, that he would watch out for his son, the hero of Konoha.

11 years 11 months later…

"Let's see, Mizuki-sensei said if I got the scroll, then I could get cool jutsu, make up for the test I failed and I'll become Hokage faster," whispered a short blond haired boy (A/N if you can't guess . ) " Now, where to look?"

"Naruto, what are you doing in my home at this time of night?" 'Crap I can't get caught or I'll never make Hokage, I know!' "Henge no jutsu" and with that the short blond boy became a blond girl, a naked blond girl. The thirds poor mind shut down right then from blood loss owing to the massive nosebleed he had. "Hehehehe no one will every defeat my ultimate _Henge no jutsu."_ Naruto stepped over the now twitching Sandaime and entered the scroll vault that was at the end of the hall, "Now let's see Mizuki-sensei said it was a kage scroll, so I guess I look for a scroll the same name."

After 10 minutes of looking at scrolls, Naruto came across the scroll of his search, "Wow I think I found it, man when sensei said 'a kage scroll', he should have said that the scroll was called that, oh well I'll take it still." Little did Naruto know that the scroll he found was the wrong one, and would change his life in several ways.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _Umino Iruka was woken from sleep by persistent knocking at his door. ' I wonder who would knock at this time of night?' opening the door answered that. "Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?" "Iruka come quick, it's Naruto, he's stolen the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's scroll vault!" "WHAT!" , with that both Chunnin teachers rushed to the tower.

"Hokage-sama this time the brat's gone to far, the forbidden scroll is useless to him but the scroll could spell disaster for the village if any one managed to take it from him!" "He's a traitor!" The third smoked his pipe, he did not see why they thought Naruto took the forbidden scroll, thou he did wish that was the case. The scroll Naruto stole was filled with some kinjutsu, but also the jutsu inside were all forbidden by the Shodaime because their was almost no way to counter any expect with the same jutsu. Granted Naruto was not that big when it came to brains but if the scroll fell into the wrong hands…. best to stop that train of thought, but where did they get the idea he stole the forbidden scroll, "Very well, find Naruto and bring him unharmed and the scroll here at once!" with that four dozen Chunnin and Jounin and spread out to look for Naruto.

'Why did you do this Naruto? Here I thought we were braking new ground and getting past the prankster ways, why did you do it?'

'_Kukukuku I'll find the brat, kill him and then the scroll will be mine, then power to rival a kage will be mine.'_

**Scene change, middle of the forest**

'_Man is Iruka-sensei is going to be impressed when I show him these jutsu hehehe ji-chan will make me Hokage when he sees me use these' _ "Well time to start learning them, first up is '**_Kage Bunshin no_ _jutsu' (Shadow Clone technique)_ **awww man!!! My worst jutsu well let's see if I can do this one 'To perform the Kage Bunshin place yours hands in a cross seal as shown, and distribute the chakra among each clone you make.' "Wow, I actually understood all that, let's give it a try!" "**_KAGE BUNSHIN NO_ _JUTSU!!!_"** suddenly 2 clones popped into existence within six feet of Naruto "Sugoi! It works!" "But two clones won't impress Iruka-sensei, and won't pass me on the next test, better practice it till I can get more." Naruto again formed the cross hand seal, preparing to try again.

**WITH MIZUKI**

'Come one where could that kid be I told him the training field close to the village a now even I don't know where he is, demon brat'

_**BACK TO NARUTO**_

'_Man, that took a lot of chakra to get right, well let's see what else I can learn' _ "Next jutsu is the '**_Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu'_** **_(Shuriken Shadow Clone technique)_**, man another clone jutsu, this is going to take some time…

_**WITH IRUKA….**_

'_Where is he?I looked every where he could have go, where could he be?' _ Iruka was at a loss, all the places he looked yielded no clues to where his blond student was. Rubbing the thin scar that ran across his nose, Iruka looked across the village _'Where are you Naruto?'_ he suddenly stopped _'That's right he did say he went into the forest when the glares got too much, that's got to be where he is.' _ Finishing that thought, Iruka sped of in search of his wayward ward.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**WITH NARUTO**

"Let's see I've mastered the **kage bunshin, shuriken kage bunshin, the kage shunshin (Shadow Body Flicker), the kage doragon (Shadow Dragon) **so what's left? A seal? Let's see 'this seal holds the summon contract for foxes, a contract that was made but none ever managed to solidify the contract so this scroll has never be used, the reason no one has ever solidified the contract is that foxes only respond to strong leaders and no one ever gained their respect', wow a summon animal that never has had any body be able to summon them, poor guys, must be boring just waiting around for some one to summon them, well I guess I'll try to sign the scroll and summon them." And with that Naruto cut his finger and wiped it across the seal, and with a poof of smoke a huge scroll appeared before him. Naruto unrolled the scroll and read the directions to sign it, "Let's see I have to sign my name in blood and leave a hand print also in blood, well here it goes! 'U-ZU-MA-KI NA-RU-TO' and to finish." Done signing Naruto looked at the scroll to see what the seals were to summon a fox, "So the seals are Rat, Monkey, Dog, Hare, and Boar, and I have to bite my finger so the blood completes the jutsu, ok, time to try it." **"RAT, MONKEY, DOG, HARE, AND BOAR KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **a circle of seals spread from where Naruto's hand meat the ground, and from it a medium sized cloud of smoke grew. When the smoke cleared, there stood a 7' tall midnight black fox with red eyes and red lines down it's body (think racing stripes) and the wired thing was he had two tails. "Who summoned me?" the fox asked, looking around for the adult that summoned it. "Ano sa Mr.Fox, I summoned you because I thought you were board not having a summoner," replied Naruto shyly. The fox took one look at Naruto and then saw the summon contract laying near his feet, and the only name on the contract was, "Your name Uzumaki Naruto?", at this Naruto nodded, " then as the first animal you summoned let me say congrats, and welcome to the world of foxes, kit." And the foxy grin Naruto got was returned full force. "Now kid, to let you know, from now on, you are the one that chooses who can sign the scroll, not us, and also I'll take the scroll so you don't have to carry it with you, K?" "Sure" "Good, my name is Makai so say my name when you have someone else to sign, or you need my help, see ya later kit" and with that Makai proofed back to the world of summons. "Man never knew learning jutsu was so tiring." Naruto was feeling the effects of having low chakra and, breathing heavy, sat down to recover.

Naruto hadn't been sitting for more the 5 minutes when a shadow fell over him, Looking up Naruto saw it was non other then Iruka-sensei. "Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" "No, Naruto the question is what are you doing here." "Training" "Training?" _'He's been out here all night practicing, I can tell he really worked hard' _"Naruto why did you take the scroll?" "Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a jutsu from this scroll that it makes up for failing a test, so sensei I'm going to show you this incredible jutsu and it'll make up for the test right?" "Mizuki" No sooner did he say that kunais began flying towards them. Iruka jumped in front of Naruto and took the brunt of the attack. "I should have known, Mizuki you traitor," sneered Iruka. "Naruto, give me the scroll." Said Mizuki. "Naruto don't, Mizuki used you to steal the scroll for his own power, don't give it to him!" "Naruto Iruka's just afraid that you have the scroll, he'd do anything to get it from you." "THAT'S NOT TRUE TOP LYING TO HIM!" "Please you and everyone in the village have been lying to him from day one, after the decree almost 12 years ago, the only one not to find out about it was Naruto"

"STOP! ITS FORBBIDEN!"

"W-what decree, what wasn't I told?"

"Mizuki don't tell him"

"You see Iruka would do anything to shut me up."

"What is it, what wasn't I told?"

"That the Demon that attacked out village and destroyed are homes is sealed in your navel, That you are the nine-tailed fox, YOU ARE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

'I-is that all I am some demon, some freak, is that why I'm hated, the stares, the anger, why I don't have any parents, why, why me?'

All while Naruto was going on self-doubt Mizuki grabbed one of his fumma shuriken and started spinning it, and threw it at Naruto with a cry of "DIE". Naruto, to frozen in fear, couldn't get out of the way in time, so he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

SPLAT!

Jerking his head up, Naruto saw Iruka-sensei with the shuriken sticking out of his back, "I'm so sorry Naruto, If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened, I should have been there more, I also grew up with out parents, I'm so sorry Naruto" with this Iruka coughed some blood onto Naruto's cheek, that was all it took. Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran away, not even stopping at the shout of "NARUTO" from Iruka.

Mizuki smirked, "You saw his eyes right? Those were the eyes of a demon, now Naruto's probably going to use the scroll to get his revenge on the village. That's what demon do." "Naruto it not like that!" screamed Iruka as he tore the large weapon from his back and threw it towards his now ex-friend. "Well Id love to stay and chat Iruka but I have a brat to kill and power to gain, but don't worry. I'll be back for you later." Mizuki smirked once more before jumping away to fallow Naruto, Iruka jumped after him, determined to not let him harm his student.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

'_This is bad, that fool Mizuki told Naruto the secret, while I don't think the seal will break, Naruto might unleash the power of the Nine-Tails' _Sighing at the idiocy that was Mizuki, Sandaime turned back to the crystal ball to continue checking on the situation on Naruto.

_**MIDDLE OF THE FOREST (Naruto pov)**_

"How did you know, Naruto, how did you know I wasn't Iruka?" spat Mizuki.

"Because," weazed 'Naruto', before he was covered in smoke. "I'm Iruka."

"Why do you protect that monster, after all he was the one who killed you family!"

"If it keeps the scroll from you, I'd give my life"

"You fool, Naruto and I are alike, two of a kind you might say"

"?" "You see who ever uses that scroll can gain infinite power, more power then the Hokage, after all, that's what a demon would do."

"Your right"  
_'S-so I was right, even Iruka-sensei hates me, he thinks I'm some kinda freak'_

"But Naruto is not the Nine-Tails, he's a student I have nothing but the utmost respect for, sure he's a bit clumsy, but he tries hard and all ways give his all, he's no longer your demon, He's Uzumaki Naruto of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and he's nothing like you!"

'_S-sensei dose believes in me, h-he cares about me, I swear never to disappoint you again sensei!'_

"How touching, Iruka, I was going to save you for latter, but I changed my mind, **DIE NOW!**"

'_No SENSEI!"_

_**(A/n: Back to third person pov)**_

Naruto struck just in time to make the shuriken veer of target and miss Iruka, and send Mizuki sliding across the ground for several yards. "**IF YOU LAY A HAND ON MY SENSEI, I'LL KILL YOU**" growled Naruto as he stood in front of Iruka. "Just try it, a punk like you I can take out in one move!" "Try it trash, and I'll return it thousand full!" snarled Naruto while brining his hands into a cross seal neither man had seen before "Give it you best shot demon fox" **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" **roared throughout the clearing, as well as the massive cloud of smoke as thousand clones appeared and stood gathered in a ring around the traitor, who at this point was peeing his pants. _'Solid flesh and blood Shadow clones! Naruto you've mastered an extremely advanced jutsu, perhaps you will surpass the previous Hokages' _"What happened to taking me out in one shot? Well if your not coming to us, we'll come to you!" and so commenced the dream of every schoolboy, beating the crap out of his sensei.

**Around 10 minutes later…**

"Hehehe I think I over did that, are you ok Iruka-sensei?" "Yes, I'm fine Naruto. Let's return the scroll."

**HOKAGE TOWER**

"Now, Naruto, normally you would be charged with treason for stealing a scroll form that vault." Reprimanded Sarutobi," however, because I was able to find out that Mizuki fooled you into doing this; I am able to let you go with a warning. Also Naruto, the **kage bunshin** jutsu that you've learned is not to be taught to any others until they are jounin rank, is this understood?"

At this a nod is given by Naruto, "Good, now because of the **kage bunshin**, you'll pass the bunshin test at the Academy, so work hard on the rest of the genin exam ok?" "OK ji-chan"

**_NARUTO'S APARTMENT_**

'Ji-chan said to work hard on the Henge and Kawarimi no jutsu, but I think I need some other cool jutsu' With those last thoughts, Naruto drifted of to sleep of dreams of being Hokage.

**TBC.**

(A/N: Alright I know this is my first fic, so any reviews will only help improve my stories and myself.

Now there are 2 things to get out of the way:

The reason Naruto did not tell the third about the other 4 jutsu? ad hem, "A ninja always saves their trump card" meaning that Naruto keeps his power hidden.

Pairings: No older people X little kids!!! Hentai or yaoi ok. Vote for the person for Naru's heart, and leave the reason for your choice.

_JUTSU LIST (ORIGONAL):_

**Kage Shunshin no jutsu (Shadow Body Flicker): **Similar to the standard Body Flicker, this version makes the user vanish in a wisp of black smoke. Mid C-rank

**Kage Doragon** **no jutsu (Shadow Dragon): **A dragon formed from chakra with no elemental energy, but bite and rips anything in its path. Chakra needed is equal two 3 Kage Bunshin. High A-rank.

As I said this is my first fic so any and all help is fine. The polls for pairings will close by the 4th chapter. Preview of Kage Scroll: Chapter 2 The Bell test and Wave.

"Compared to your teammates your a bit weird." Kakashi admonished "The only thing wired here is your hair!" spat Naruto, " I'm going to take that bell sensei, and nothing you do will stop me!" Kakashi sighed as the first of his Genin squad charged him _'This is going to be a loooong day'_

next chapter should be ready between the 12th and 18th. Till then

Ja ne.

Kyuubi-Naruto19


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Kakashi would be boiled in oil.

**A/N: Sorry for the longer then wanted update time. A death in the family, getting a broken hand, and a new baby take a toll. **

**Well as it stands, the votes are not telling me the pairings so; I chose a pairing that is never done…………………….see bottom A/N to find out **

**Also I've given Naruto more jutsu but he is not going to be Kami powerful, but higher level Chunnin. All original moves are mine, if any one has any ideas I can use for later or other stories let me know.**

'_Teme' _thoughts

"Teme" spoken

"**RAMEN**" Shouted loudly

'**Spoken by foxes'**

Well on to the story…

_**Recap chapter 1:**_

'Ji-chan said to work hard on the Henge and Kawarimi no jutsu, but I think I need some other jutsu,' with those last thoughts, Naruto drifted of to sleep of dreams of being Hokage.

Chapter 2

4 WEEKS TILL GENIN EXAMS

The next morning Naruto woke up and proceeded to think about the jutsu he learned. _'Let's see, the __**Shuriken Kage Bunshin **__and__** Kage Doragon **__are attack jutsu, while the__** Kage Bunshin **__is distraction or attack, and the__** Kage Shunshin **__is for speed. Plus the fox summonses are use for any reason needed. That's it, I going to need more jutsu to work with the jutsu I have, but what to pick. Hmmm well, fire sounds ok, using fireballs to blow up sounds cool, and using earth to do stuff like that earth dragon Ji-chan did once, and water to put out the fire when I mess up. Yosh! Now to go to the library.' _**(A/N: Yes Naruto is not an idiot, he is smart and not as loud.)**

Naruto left his apartment and walked down the road, ignoring the glares of hate directed at him _' Now that I know why they stare like that, It kind of hurts because they can't see me for me. Still when I'm Hokage they'll be looking up to me.' _

Walking up to the doors Naruto was stopped by the chunnins outside the doors, "Get out of here demon! Library's closed." Dishearten, but not deterred, Naruto walked into the ally that ran along side the library, once there a quick **Henge no jutsu** and out walked Iruka _'Sorry Iruka-sensei but I' need to get into that library' _"Hello Iruka-san," greeted the same guard that called him a demon. Keeping to how Iruka-sensei acts, Naruto replied with a cheery, "Hello." Naruto smirked inwardly as the idiots opened the door and let him in.

'_Now to find the scrolls I need' _"Excuse me miss," asked the fake Iruka. "Good morning Unino-san, what can I do you for?"

"Well you see Uchiha Sasuke wanted some extra jutsu training so I thought I'd help. So I came here for some scrolls of D and C-rank fire, water and earth jutsu. Do you think you can get them?"

"Of course, and tell Uchiha-san to return them when done and that if he needs more to come and will be happy to help him!"

The librarian left and returned with three scrolls that were brown, red and blue.

"Thank you, he'll be on to B-rank soon, he's the top of his class you know. Well have a good day"

NARUTO'S HOUSE (Third person pov)

Naruto sat there and read over the scrolls, and figured that he'd need to go to a training ground that had water near it to practice.

**TRAINING FIELD 19.**

After asking Sarutobi which field had water on it, Naruto made his way to said training field, intent on practicing the jutsu from the scrolls.

"Let's see, I'll try the Katon jutsu scroll first to see what jutsu are listed."

Katon Jutsu for Beginners:

**Katon: Gokakyu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball)**

**Katon: Hosenka (Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flower)**

**Katon: Ryuka (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame)**

**Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Ash Burning Product)**

After reading over the jutsu and finding that the chakra required was a lot more then the control, Naruto set to mastering the jutsus.

"**Tiger, Horse, Ox, Tiger ****Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu****!" **Yelled Naruto as he filled his lungs with a mix of air and chakra, and then releasing it in a ball of fire that was around 6 feet in diameter and kept it up till he was out breath. Once his breathing was normal, Naruto looked up to see blacken, scorched ground that was 30 feet in length that was caused by the fireball. "Got to keep trying these, their awesome!" With that Naruto continued training the jutsu and making a bigger ball each time.

**4 and a half hours later**

A tired Naruto shuffled into Ichiraku Ramen, worn out from blasting fire out of his mouth for hours on end. "Naruto what happened?"

"Just testing a few new jutsu Ayame-neechan! Could I get a pork ramen and a beef ramen please?"

"Sure Naruto-kun"

Not more then 3 mins later a bowl of piping hot pork ramen was placed in front of Naruto, who began slurping up the hot noodles like he had never eaten for a month of Sundays.

Ten bowls later Naruto was stuffed. Setting down the ryou to pay for lunch Naruto went back to the training field to continue practice.

The next day at the academy, Naruto did his work, and answered enough that he was again in the middle of the class. After class was done for the day, Naruto went back to the training field and started practicing the one jutsu he could not grasp yet.

Naruto started gathering chakra into his lungs and doing the hand seals for his jutsu, "Tiger, Horse, Dragon, Hare, Ox, Tiger **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu**!" the stream of fire that flew from Naruto's mouth went little farther then he had gotten the Gokakyu to fly. And it carved a trench along with it obliterating the target. "Still can't get it right, I should get twice this distance."

Naruto sighed and began doing seals to try once again to master this jutsu. Around diner Naruto gave up for the day.

This is how the week went by.

3 WEEKS TILL GENIN EXAMS

It was again Sunday and Naruto headed back to training ground 19, only today he was starting on the water jutsu that he had gotten from the library. After reading over them and finding these were just like the katon jutsu, needing chakra and no control, Naruto began performing hand seals for the first of the suiton jutsu. "Tiger, Ram **Suiton: Kirigakure no jutsu**!" immediately after those words left Naruto's mouth, a large fog/mist bank rose out of the river that flowed through the middle of the field. The bank as around 30 feet across and Naruto could not see his hand in front of his face. "Wow this will totally rock in a spar!" _'But with the mist being so thick I'd have a hard time in a fight too so I'd better use this for distraction only.' _

Naruto decided to leave this jutsu till he could find a way around the sight issue. "Now the next one drops a load of oil that can be lit on fire so I can combine it with a katon jutsu to roast something. Ram, Monkey, Dog, Ram **Suiton: Koko Ame no jutsu**!" and at this a black mist like gas seemed to rise off of Naruto and gather into clouds above him. The clouds gathered till a lite black rain happened. "Wow it's exactly like the scroll said it would do so let's light this up" Naruto then performed the seals for his next jutsu "**Katon: Haisekisho no jutsu**!" the blast of ash left his mouth and hit the oil, turning what was ground to a blazing sea of fire. "Sigoi! It works!" it was then that Naruto realized one thing, he had too much oil, and now the fire was spreading towards the forest on the east side of the field. "Kuso! I'd better hope the last can put that out!"

Naruto tossed caution to the winds to quick read the seals for the water jutsu, "**Ram, Rat, Dog, Ox, Dragon, Dog, Dragon Suiton: Mizu Doragon no jutsu!**" What Naruto didn't know was that in his haste to stop the fire from spreading, he overcharged the jutsu, thus the resulting water dragon was a lot bigger then he thought it would be.

The dragon crashed into the oil and not only washed it away, but a good half of the training field would be unusable. "Opps, guess I over did that. Well at least the fire's out. Better go home before some one catches me." And like that Naruto went home to practice getting his seal speed working it to a decent level. This went on for a week; each day Naruto would go to school, acted average, and practiced his suiton jutsu after school.

(A/N: If any one cares, that means that for the week Naruto repeats the jutsus over and over, until they become almost like eating to him. . )

2 WEEKS TILL GENIN EXAMS

Now in the third week of having the scrolls, Naruto started studying the earth jutsu he had, noticing that there was only three, Naruto headed out to the field and started with the first one. _'Let's see, the __**Doton: Shinjuuzanshu**__ requires a target to use, so a shadow clone should help! Yosh! I'll do this till I can do a seal less one.' _

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" shouted Naruto, creating 10 bunshin. "Ok Rat, Ox, Hare, Rat **Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu**!" Naruto suddenly found himself under ground, and right under his first clone. Grabbing its legs, Naruto dragged it under ground while escaping at the same time, making the clones head stick out of the ground. Repeating the seals, Naruto continued to practice.

**2 hours later**

After two consecutive hours of work, Naruto managed to pull off a flawless Shinjuuzanshu. "Well this is good for now, the next is **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** well no time like the present. Ram, Ox, Hare, Horse, Boar **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**!" finished with his seals, Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and halfway got the earth wall to rise before it fell back down. Naruto tried again, and the wall got a little higher up before it collapsed under it's own weight. The third time he did it the wall stood on its own and was ready to block an attack.

"Ok now for the last one, hmm, ok Rat, Ox, Horse, Ram Doton: Douhu Eigyo no jutsu!" And with that Naruto felt a connection to the ground, and slipped into it like water. After moving around for a few minutes Naruto surfaced for air. " Man the scroll wasn't kidding when if said you can't breathe underground. Get up and dusting him self off Naruto started the seals again and repeated his 'swim' in the ground till dark, at which time he went home.

This was repeated for the rest of the week.

_**(A/N: Yes Naruto spends a week mastering the jutsu. Just because he got them right first shot, doses not mean they will always work. Practice makes perfect.)**_

ONE WEEK TILL GENIN EXAMS

With one week left Naruto was making sure he would pass the Henge and Replacement tests, since Ji-chan had said he would automatically pass the clone test. With that Naruto worked harder then ever to master the jutsu he had, knowing he'd need them for later missions. "Let's see maybe I need a genjutsu to even out my arsenal. But what one?" with that Naruto took off to the Hokage's tower to speck with the old man.

At the tower Naruto met the glares from the staff, but acted like he didn't care. Finishing the long staircase to Sarutobi's office Naruto walked in without knocking like he did when he was younger. "Ji-chan! I need some help." The elder Hokage's eyes quickly widen and rushed to Naruto's side, "What's wrong, were you attacked, is the seal acting up?"

"Yo, Ji-chan, I was wondering if their were any low ranked genjutsu I could borrow form you, Pleaseeeee!" The puppy-eyes no jutsu was in full effect. Sarutobi tried to resist, but the look on the young child's face was too much. Grumbling about kids and puppy eyes, the older man went to his desk and took out an empty scroll. "Naruto, I'm going to write the directions to learn a D-rank genjutsu called 'Mange: Nama Kumi', this genjutsu attacks the target to cause fear and show them something they'd fear. I would advise only using this when you need to as it works a little too well on people that are weak to genjutsu." "Ok Ji-chan!" Naruto was giddy, he had just gotten something that could be use to prank! With the scroll in his jacket, Naruto left he tower, and headed home. That night Naruto studied the scroll and memorized the hand seals, intent to use it in class tomorrow.

Mean while our beloved Sandaime was tossing back sake at the bar. Why? Because he knew tomorrow would be karma for the jutsu.

**NEXT DAY AT THE ACADAMEY.**

"Alright class, today were going to review the bunshin no jutsu" a sea full of groans from the aforementioned class drowned out the eager announcement from Iruka. All but Naruto were nervous; the smell of fear was almost over powering in the room. "Alright were going to go reverse order so Uchiha Sasuke come forward please." As Sasuke came forward to perform the jutsu, his fan girls were yelling thing like 'Go Sasuke-kun' or 'Sasuke-kun's so good he'll make a hundred bunshins'. The whole class watched as Sasuke made the hand seal and said "Bunshin no jutsu" and created 6 clones. After getting passed, Sasuke walked back to his desk with a smug look on his face, confident that no one would beat him. He was a genius prodigy of the Uchiha clan.** (A/N: Loser)**

"Uzumaki Naruto" Both Naruto and Iruka had knowing smirks on their faces. "Naruto please perform a bunshin jutsu" Iruka gave wink when he said bunshin, letting Naruto know it was ok to 'show up the class'. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Yelled Naruto after forming the seal. A large cloud formed it front of the class, and when it disappeared, there stood '20 Naruto clones'. The class was gaping, the person who was nearest to a clone, ironically it was Sakura, poked the clone. When the clone turned and asked, " Yes?" did they grasp the jutsu, Naruto had made solid clones! The reactions varied between each person.

Iruka: pride

Sakura: astonishment

Kiba: envy

Shino:...

Hinata: wonder

Choji: gaping

Shikamaru: asleep

Ino: wonder

Sasuke: envy/anger

"Good Naruto, a perfectly done Kage bunshin!" praised Iruka, smirking at the stares Naruto was getting from his jutsu, "Keep this up and passing will be easy." Naruto smirked and walked back to his seat.

"Haruno Sakura please come forward and perform the bunshin jutsu." As Sakura was gathering chakra to do the jutsu, Naruto was doing his own seals. "Monkey, Ram, Rat Mange: Nama Kumi" whispered Naruto. Sakura was encased by a swirl of leaves only she saw, but to the class it looked like she stopped, and got a blank look to her eyes, then she started screaming, and passed out on the floor. What was it she saw? Why every student in the class turned into Sasuke, and pointed at here forehead, and started laughing. So the mystery of what Sakura saw was solved

**(A/N: If you can't tell I hate pre time-skip Sakura, and highly dislike post time-skip too.)**

**ONE HOUR LATER…**

It was an hour later and several mental breakdowns later that the review finished. Most of this was that people seemed to see a great fear as they went to do the bunshin jutsu. Now Iruka was no moron, he knew something was up, or someone and each time someone passed out, Naruto always had a grin on his face to match a cat-that-ate-the-canary look. After the 7th person failed, Iruka under stood what Naruto was doing, genjutsu, and chuckled inwardly that even Haruno Sakura, the one with the most genjutsu talent, was beaten by a low rank one. Iruka sighed, knowing that the exam next week was going to be a disaster.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

After receiving a report of a from the academy about fainting students, Sarutobi shook his head and sighed. He needed a vacation.

**DAY OF THE EXAM**

After an hour-long test of ninja facts, a test of accuracy, the bunshin test was up. Everybody that got it wrong the days before were so scared that they ended up failing. Those that had been spared the genjutsu by Naruto had passed, and Naruto was dead middle of the class. The dead last was Nara Shikamaru, who when told was content to say "troublesome". Now that the test was over, Iruka prepared to give a speech to the graduates. "Ok everyone, the test is over. I'm proud to say 27 of you passed. Tomorrow I'd like you guys to be here at 8:00 so I can give you your team assignment. Make sure to get a lot of rest. See you tomorrow." The class as one left the school for what was the second to last time.

**HOKAGE TOWER**

"Iruka I trust you've finished the genin team assignments." "Almost lord Hokage, but, I can't seem to finish team seven, Since Sasuke is the #1 rookie, and Kiba is second to last who to put with them."

"What about Naruto?" "Are you sure that's wise?" "Yes the team should balance out that way, plus having Kakashi to teach them will help."

"I hope your right"

**THE NEXT DAY**

All the new genin showed up to hear the teams, now Naruto was sitting thinking about whom he wanted on his team. _'Let's see, Kiba, Shika or Choji would be ok, and the other...any one but Sasuke-teme!'_

"Here are the teams Team 1," Naruto droned out Iruka till he reached a note worthy team, "Team 4 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. Team 5" Naruto again tuned him out till his name was called, "Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and" the tension was so think you could cut it with a dull kunai, _'Do all the girls want to be on this team?' _"Inuzuka Kiba." It should be noted that the face fault that happed afterward was an 8.9 on the rector scale.

"NANI!" oh and add all the guys lost their hearing afterward as well. When they found out that they could not change the teams, Naruto and Kiba got glares that said to protect their 'Sasuke-kun' or else. A few more pointless teams and " Team 9 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura." "You may go and have lunch with your team, but be here at 7:00 tomorrow to meet your Sensei's!" With that Naruto walked over to Kiba, "Hay Kiba, want to go get some ramen?" At this Kiba nodded and both went to get lunch.

**AFTER CLASS, HOKAGES OFFICE**

"Naruto, I want you to retake your picture for your file. I'd think you'd take this serious for once." Said Sandaime, who was upset that Naruto messed up his picture by painting his face for it. "Ok Oji-san, I'll take it again but first, Oroike Henge!" And just like that, the honored third Hokage passed out by a nosebleed.

After Sarutobi recovered, and as well as finished yelling at Naruto for using 'That forbidden jutsu' both turned their head towards the door when it slammed open and a small brown haired boy charged in, shuriken in hand, screaming a way-cry of "Today the name of Hokage is mine old geezer!" Of course the kid tripped, seeing that the scarf he had on was dragging on the floor.

"Ow!" the little monster cried, "whose trap was that?" looking around, he spotted Naruto. "It was yours wasn't it? You tripped me!"

"That's going to far, you tripped on your own feet!" shouted Naruto, clearly annoyed that the kid accused him.

"Honorable grandson there was no trap." "Grandson?"

"Yah I'm the grandson of the third, so hit me I dare you!"

"LIKE I CARE WHO'S YOU GRANDDAD!" and with that Naruto decked the smaller boy into the floor. "Ow" the boy cried again, having been introduced to the floor for the 2nd time that day.

"Oji-san, see ya tomorrow!"

**OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE TOWER**

Naruto was on his last nerve, the brat from before was following him, and doing a horrible job of doing it. "That crappy excuse at hiding won't work. You might as come out!"

"You defeated gramps, so teach me that jutsu!" demand the runt.

"Like I'd teach an annoying runt." Smirked Naruto as he debated putting the kid in a genjutsu.

"Well…um …well…because I'll do anything you ask boss!"

So Naruto brought the punk to training ground 19.

"Now the first thing about this jutsu, is that it's a pervert detection jutsu, never to be used when women are around." Spoke Naruto in an Iruka like way. **(A/N: Naruto's not a perv.)**

"Why is that boss?" asked the squirt

"Because women will kill you for using it," Was the wise answer.

And so Naruto went on a rant of anti-pervert gospel, which lasted 4 hours, and only ended when Konohamaru's teacher, the closet perv, came and demanded that Konohamaru come with him and learn because through him is the best short-cut to being Hokage. Having pissed the kid off, Konohamaru unleashed the jutsu, much to his disappointment, the perv simply called it vulgar, resulting in using Naruto Harem no jutsu on him.

After bidding Konohamaru goodbye, and being dubbed, 'Nii-san' Naruto went home to a well-deserved rest.

**ACADAMEY ROOM 1**

"Man if this teacher don't have a good reason for being late, I'll kill him!" screamed Kiba, now mad after waiting 2 hours for their sensei to show up. "Come on Kiba maybe he's busy and can't help running late. Come on and sit down." Kiba mumbled something but sat sown.

After another hour of waiting they heard the door of the room open and in popped the head of their sensei. "Let's see my first impression is……. I don't like you." All three genin face faulted. "Meet me on the roof."

**ROOF OF THE BUILDING**

"Let's start with getting to know each other, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams that sort of thing."

"Um sensei, could you start so we know what to do?" Asked a nervous Kiba.

" Sigh, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, dreams moving on, I have a lot of hobbies."

"So all we got was his name." "Right Blondie, you first"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my like are ramen, training and leaning element jutsu, my dislikes are people who don't take being a shinobi seriously and for dreams, One day I want to earn the right to be Hokage."

'_Well he grew up interesting. Plus I hear he can use a Jounin level kinjutsu! He'll be a powerful shinobi someday.' _"Dog boy next."

"Sweet! Name's Inuzuka Kiba, likes are my dog, meat, and strong sparing partners. Dislikes are Sasuke's fan girls, weak people, and cats. Hobbies are training and making new clan jutsu, and dreams are to one day lead the clan."

'_Sigh. The standard Inuzuka' _"Oi! Broody boy, your turn."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and dislike every thing, I have no hobbies and my dream, no ambition is to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

'_This will not be good; I get an eager mutt, a broody bastered, and a mini-me. I can tell the team work will suck. Why oh why Hokage-sama did you give me a team like this?'_

"Well now that that's out of the way, we can move on to more important stuff." Started Kakashi, only to be interrupted by a hyper Inuzuka, " Sensei, when will we be doing missions?"

"Well tomorrow we have a personal mission. Survival training." Replied the Cyclops.

"But we did survival training at the academy, why do we need more?" asked Naruto.

Hearing this Kakashi starts in with a maniacal laugh, one that sends chills up the boys' spines.

After a few minutes of pointless madness, Kakashi explains, "It's just that when I tell you, you'll flip."

"Eah, what are you talking about sensei?" asks a confused Naruto.

"Well the training is a test, one to see if you truly are worth being genin, and it's a test with a 66 fail rate. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become genin, the rest go back to the academy." Kakashi said with ferine indifference.

The jaws of all three boys dropped, and the wide eyes, made it all the more funny, so much so that Kakashi burst out laughing and holding his sides. After a few minutes of gaping, the village was treated to the ear shattering sound of three boys shouting **"WHAT!"**

"Any way meet me at 5 am at training ground 7, and make sure to bring all your gear, you'll need it. Ja Ne." and with that Kakashi proofed out.

The thoughts of each boy as they went home were:

Sasuke, _'I'm an aven- SWEET!!! 2 for 1 sale on lip gloss!'_

Kiba, _'Sweet tomorrow we'll kick sensei's ass'_

Naruto, _'Not eating, only a moron is that stupid!'_

**NEXT DAY, TRAINING GROUND 7**

As the half-asleep forms of Naruto and Kiba dragged themselves to the posts, they both half waved, half moved their arms in greeting to their teammates. Sasuke mean while sat there thinking that both of his teammates would both drag him down. Naruto and Kiba both sat down and were asleep in seconds.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

After a brief rest and, in Naruto's case a quick snack, the genin stood waiting for their sensei, who was by now late.

"Man if sensei doesn't show, I'm goanna kill him." Spat the ever-hyper Kiba, annoyed that their sensei was late.

"Calm yourself, Kiba, it will do no good to waste energy before the test." Spoke a calm Naruto.

"True and then you won't pass." Exclaimed Kakashi who have shunshin-ed in behind Kiba.

"Man sensei, your late habits are appalling!" shouted Naruto, mad that this Jounin was not taking them seriously.

"Maa….Anyway," Here Kakashi took two bells out of his vest and tied them to his belt loop, "Your mission is to take one of the bells from my person and hold it till noon. At noon anyone without a bell will be tied to a post and I will eat lunch infront of them, as well as the losers will return to the academy." Here a clock is taken out of his hip pouch and set for noon. " You must come at me with the intention to kill or you'll never get a bell. On three the test begins!'

"1!" The boys tensed, ready to run and plan how to get a bell.

"2!" The boys had one last thought:

SasUKE: 'I am an aven-DAMMIT I CHIPPED A NAIL! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 

_Kiba: 'It's go time!'_

_Naruto: 'Let's do this.'_

"3!" The boys jumped and ran away from their sensei and prepared to get their bell.

The Genin Exam had begun

Kyuubi - Hachibi - Shichibi - Rokubi - Gobi – Yonbi – Sanbi – Nibi – Ichibi – Kyuubi – Hachibi – Shichibi – Rokubi – Gobi – Yonbi – Sanbi – Nibi - Ichibi

Gomen Minna-san, but when life goes to shit, well you can help it.

Ok people the yaoi crap I had was a joke people, I don't like yaoi and I will never do it. Now the real pairings are either NaruIno, NaruKin or NaruOc.

If I do an OC the girl will be simler to luna lovegood. Personialty wise.

Jutsu list: Ninjutsu D-S

Katon: Haisekisho (Fire Release: Ash Burning Product) D rank

Suiton: Kirigakure (Water Release: Hidden mist) D rank

Suiton: Koku Ame (Water Release: Black Rain) D rank

Doton: Shinzanshu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation) D rank

Katon: Gokakyu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball) C rank

Katon: Hosenka (Fire Release: Phoenix Fire Flower) C rank

Katon: Ryuka (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame) C rank

Suiton: Mizu Doragon (Water Release: Water Dragon) C rank

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return) C rank

Doton: Douhu Eigyo: (Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection) C rank

Jutsu list: Genjutsu D-S

Magen: Narakumi: (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing) D rank


	3. Chapter 3

FOR &$ SAKU PEOPLE I AM NOT DOING YAOI I AM DOING NO PAIRINGS OR I AM DOING NARU x INO, KIN, OR OC, HOWEVER I AM MAKING SAS-UKE AND OROCHI-CHAN SEEM GAY FOR JOKES, KABUTO MAY OR MAY NOT BE USED AS WELL. The author is awere of the anti-yaoi community and is apart of the NaruIno, NaruOc, and NaruKIN shippers. But for the love of god stop bashing me for a _**JOKE, a laugh, a spi in the eye of boring.**_


End file.
